Sasu HBD
by Ryuuko Kiiro
Summary: Ulang tahun itu, identik dengan bertambahnya umur, kue, balon, dan pastinya yg tidak dilupakan adalah dikerjai! kira-kira seperti apa 'Sang Uchiha bungsu' ini dikerjai? (ditambah sedikit iner nista sang Uchiha) OOT dan banyak gaje lainnya.


Judul : kejutan dari Chery! dan temannya..  
Genre : Romance, Frendship bit humor (gak yakin)  
Rated : T  
Sumary : ulang tahun itu, identik dengan bertambahnya umur, kue, balon, dan pastinya yg tidak dilupakan adalah dikerjai! kira-kira seperti apa 'Sang Uchiha bungsu' ini dikerjai? (ditambah sedikit iner nista sang Uchiha  
DLDR  
Ff pertama, jadi maklumin kalau ancur..  
banyak typos, gaje, dll. hati-hati jika langsung mengalami muntah, pusing, demam dan sebagainya

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn" hanya itu yang kujawab.

Baiklah! Ini bagus! Dia memanggilku! Chery memanggilku!  
Makin lama,dia makin dekat kepadaku, Kami-sama.. lancarkanlah ini semua.

"Aku.." kata 'Chery-ku' sambil merona, aku yakin dia pasti bingung harus bilang apa. Tapi, dengan wajah imut dan rona merah di pipi membuatku ingin 'melumatnya'. Baik.. kau ini Uchiha, Bersikaplah layaknya Uchiha. Yaitu dingin namun elegan

"Aku bingung mau memberimu hadiah apa.. aku selalu memikirkan hadiah terbaik untukmu, dan aku rasa ini"  
I-ini? Maksudnya? Tunggu! Kenapa dia semakin mendekat? Apa artinya hadiah itu sebuah  
"Teme!" ciuman?  
Ck! Pengganggu datang, mataku yang tadi tertutup karena ingin menerima 'hadiah' kini terbuka akibat suara si dobe. Tunggu! Tapi kenapa ada suara dobe? Bukannya tadi aku bersama Chery? Jangan-jangan ini. . .  
Mimpi. . ?

Baikalah pangeran, kau harus bangun dari mimpimu, dan hajar si penggangu itu!

"Dobe? Apa?" kataku dengan suram dan tatapan yang berkata 'i kill you'

"He. . . jangan marah dulu-ttebayo! Aku hanya bingung kenapa kau ada di sini!" kata si pengganggu dengan tampang watadosnya yang membuatku semakin kesal dan ingin menghajarnya!

"Aku ada di sini?" aku melihat sekelilingku, apa ada yang aneh?  
Kenapa aku ada di sini? Di kuil distrik uchiha!

.  
Flash back on~

Tok! Tok! Tok!  
"Sebentar" siapa yang pagi buta begini datang? Apa dia tidak ada kerjaan lain?

Tok! Tok! Tok!  
Hei! Apakah orang tadi bermasalah dengan telinga? Bukannya tadi sudah kubilang sebentar? Dan mana mungkin juga aku keluar dengan keadaan seperti ini? Yaitu telanjang dada. itu karena aku habis mandi, jangan berpikir yang aneh.

Tok! Tok! Tok!  
Merepotkan. Baiklah, menurutku ini adalah si dobe. Siapa lagi orang yang tidak sabaran seKonoha?

*ceklek* sura pintu rumahku yang kubuka. Aku bersiap memberi jitakan pada orang yang berani menggangu acara mandiku.  
Tapi mungkin ada perubahan rencana, karena..

"Sasuke-kun! Otanjoubi omedeto! "

"Sasuke-kun! Harapanku untukmu di tahun ini semoga kita langgeng sampai tua"

"Sasuke-kun ini hadiah untukmu!"

"Sasuke-kun! Hadiah dariku berupa ciuman ya! Kau pasti suka!"  
Sial! Siapa yang memberitahu kalau hari ini ulang tahunku? Pasti si Baka-dobe! Dan apa-apaan ini? Hadiah berupa ciuman? Kami-sama tolong selamatkan aku!

Sial! Bagaimana aku bisa keluar? Para 'Sasuke Fans Girls' memenuhi rumahku! Baikalah apa yang harus aku lakukan? Disaat seperti ini justru kecerdasanku berkurang.

"Sasuke-kun~" cakra ini? Cakra klan Uzumaki.

"Karin?" ini bencana! Cepat keluar dari rumah, atau bencana besar terjadi!

*PRANG!*  
Aku keluar dari jendela layaknya maling (?) baikalah, ini derita seorang yang dilahirkan dengan wajah tampan, kataku dalam hati dengan senyum tipis yang aku yakinin membuat para SFC (Sasuke Fans Club) pingsan seketika.

Oh iya! Dia itu kan ninja tipe sensor! Artinya dia dapat mengejarku dan mengetahui keberadanku jika aku menggunakan cakraku. Itu artinya aku harus bersembunyi dan menghentikan aliran cakraku sementara.

Baiklah! Aku mulai berpikir tempat mana yang bagus dan cocok untukku bersembunyi. Aku mulai melihat keselilingku dan mungkin tempat itu bagus! Kuil Uchiha..  
Flash back off~

.  
"Teme! Oy!"

"Teme! Kau melamun"

"TEME!"

"Jangan teriak di telingaku BAKA-DOBE!" kataku dengan sewot disertai kedutan yang muncul di kepalaku.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang jangan teriak! Tapi kau teriak, kau aneh-ttebayo"

"Jadi? Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Aku dikejar! Apa sudah aman? Diluar tidak ada orang selain kita kan?" kataku, dengan sedikit cerewet.

"Dan APA KAU YANG MEMBERITAHU KALAU HARI INI ULANG TAHUNKU!" kataku dengan berteriak dan frustasi!

Baiklah. . ini adalah sisi lain dariku. Yang keluar karena ulah author (?)

"Sudah aman-ttebayo! Makanya aku pergi" kata si Dobe dengan cengiran rubah dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Jika aku bukan seorang 'Uchiha' aku pasti sudah berteriak gaje akibat ulah dobe.

"Eh.. tunggu dulu-ttebayo! Aku kesini karena ada tugas rahasia! Kau mau dengar?" kata si Dobe yang langsung masuk ke kuil lagi, dasar aneh! Tadi main pergi dan sekarang datang lagi.

"Hn" kataku, anggap saja itu cirri khas aku. Ciri Khas seorang 'Uchiha'

"Hn itu apa? Iya atau tidak? Baikalah aku artikan tidak?" tanya si dobe yang kemudian diiringi seringai aneh sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Padahal ini menyangkut Sakura-chan"  
Tunggu! Dia bilang apa? Sakura? "Apa tugasmu yang menyangkut soal Che- maksudku Sakura?" kataku nyaris keceplosan bilang 'Chery' anggap saja itu adalah kodeku memanggil Sakura.

"Kau penasaran-ttebayo? Baiklah, karena tadi pagi aku melihat seorang yang aneh, dia itu mirip denganmu. . . tapi sikapnya berbeda. Dan aku melihatnya sedang mengobrol dengan Sakura-chan, mungkin Sakura-chan mengira bahwa orang itu adalah dirimu. Jadi Sakura-chan memberi suatu kertas dan berkata "Jam 7 di tepi danau" begitu" kata di Baka-dobe panjang lebar dan tidak jelas.

"Jadi? Intinya?" kataku dengan tatapan malas.

"Ada orang yang menirumu, dan Sakura-chan tertipu."  
Hn.. meniruku? Itu wajar, karena aku ini shinobi paling tampan, jadi wajar. Tapi jika Chery-ku tertipu juga?

TIDAK! Chery-ku hanya milikku! Jangan sampai jatuh ketangan orang!  
"Bagaimana bisa dia.." kataku terhenti saat aku sudah tidak melihat si Baka-dobe. Bagaimana bisa Saku- maksudku Chery-ku tertipu?

Bukannya dia bertambah kuat setelah berlatih dengan Nenek Tsunade?  
Baikalah, pulang kerumah dan persiapkanlah dirimu atau Chery akan jatuh ketangan orang berdosa. Kami-sama! Apa ini hadiah dariku karena menelantarkan Chery?

.  
Rumah Sasuke  
Aku sudah mandi, dan aku bias mengkelabuhi para fans yang sangat,( ya.. kau tahu lah..) dengan memakai Henge No Jutsu.

Huft.. sudah berapa kali aku menghela nafas? Aku capek memikirkan Chery-ku, bagaimana kalau dia jatuh ke tangan orang? Bagimana kalau dia mencintai Sasuke palsu? Aku tidak terima! Rasanya ingin menangis, tapi aku 'Uchiha' inilah derita Uchiha.

Aku bersiap untuk mandi dan lulur (?) pokoknya semua perawatan, agar Chery-ku terpesona padaku dalam sekali tatap!

*Cling.. Cling..* suara lonceng jatuh, yaiyalah! Masa suara kucing jatuh. Baiklah, kau mulai gaje pangeran Uchiha!  
Aku melihat lonceng yang barusan jatuh, itu kan hadiah dari Chery-ku sewaktu kami di tim 7.

.  
Flash back on~  
"Otanjoubi Omedeto Sasuke-kun!" kata Sakura, teman setimku yang sangat menyukaiku, baiklah yang menyukaiku bukan hanya dia, tapi banyak. Bahkan puluhan wanita.

"Hn?" kataku datar, tapi didalam hati tentunya aku berteriak histeris! Dia memanggilku! Baiklah, kau 'Uchiha' perlihatkanlah sifat 'cool'mu!

"Ini! Hadiah dariku!"katanya sambil menyodorkan kotak warna pink, warna rambutnya. Aku ingin sekali membukanya dan melihat isinya, tapi.. apa kata orang? Seorang 'Uchiha Sasuke' menerima hadiah berwarna pink? Itu diluar dugaan.

"Isinya lonceng disaat kita latihan bersama untuk pertama kalinya, aku harap kau suka" katanya dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya. Satu kata "Kawai" jika aku sudah tidak bias menahan diri, pasti aku langsung mimisan di tempat.  
"Kata sensei, 'Orang yang melanggar peraturan dianggap sampah, Namun orang yang meninggalkan temannya dianggap lebih dari sampah"

"Jadi, aku berharap, kau akan menganggapku sebagai teman! Teman baik! Dan aku berharap kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, karena kita teman!" kata Sakura dengan senyum yang manis, Kami-sama! Kuatkan aku agar tidak mimisan didepannya.

"Aku harap kau suka" katanya sambil tersenyum dan memberikan kotak warna pink itu kepadaku, dan setelahnya dia langsung pergi.

Kecewa kah? Apakah dia kecewa karena sikapku yang seolah-olah tak peduli padanya?

Setelah ku lihat tidak ada orang, langsung kumasukkan kotak itu ke saku bajuku, lebih tepatnya lonceng itu. . .

Huft.. aku menghela nafas, dia bilang dia ingin menjadi teman baikku? Sebenarnya aku ingin lebih asal kau tahu itu.

Dan dia bilang padaku untuk jangan meninggalkannya. Haha. . asal kau tahu chery, aku bukanlah sampah yang akan meninggalkan orang yang kusayang. Tawaku dalam hati.

flash back off~

.  
mataku terpejam saat mengingat kembali kenangan sewaktu kami masih genin. Dia selalu mengejarku, tanpa bahwa tahu sebenarnya aku suka padanya. Apakah aku terlalu tsundere?

Dia yang selalu disukai teman setimku, Naruto uzumaki, namun selalu ditolak secara terang-terangan. Kadang hal tersebut selalu membuatku tertawa saat aku hanya sendiri di rumah dan tiba-tiba mengingat hal itu.

Dia yang sekarang menjadi dewasa dan sekarang terkenal di dunia shinobi karena kehebatannya. Namun masih mengharapkan orang yang dicap penghianat sepertiku.

Mungkin pernyataan mengenai cinta itu buta memang benar.

"Dari Chery" kataku sambil melihat lonceng itu.  
Hah? Sudah nyaris jam 7? Astaga! Aku harus memakai 'Kepepet No Jutsu!' atau Chery-ku sudah ditangan orang.

.  
"Sakura-chan! Aku mencintaimu! Maukah kau mendapingi hidupku selamanya?"

"Tidak! Dia Sauke yang palsu! Aku yang asli percayalah padaku Che- maksudku Sakura-chan!" kataku dengan frustasi, ternyata benar, ada orang yang meniruku. Dan aku terlambat! Baiklah, aku sangat OOC karena cinta (?)

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun ada dua?"

"Mana yang asli?" kata Chery-ku dengan wajah yang bingung, namun bagiku itu sangatlah imut! Baiklah, tetaplah bersikap biasa karena kau 'Uchiha'.

Baiklah, mungkin hanya ada satu cara untuk membuktikan Sasuke yang asli adalah aku! "Masih ingat ini? Aku selalu menyimpannya" kataku dengan rona merah sambil mengeluarkan lonceng pemberian Sasuke. Dan aku baru menyadari skarang aku tidak melambangkan sikap seorang 'Uchiha' karena Chery-ku. Kuakui orang yang menyamar menjadi diriku sangat bagus, dia juga bisa menyamar chakraku, aku merasakan chakraku dan dia sama. Itu artinya dia shinobi kuat? Tidak! Inerku menjerit.

"Sasuke-kun! Aku tak percaya kau masih menyimpannya, aku kira kau tak suka karena kau diam saja saat kuberi" kata Chery-ku sambil merona. Kawaii!

"Jadi tugasku sudah selesai kan?" Kata Sasuke palsu. Dan dalam sekajap, tubuhnya langsung diselimuti asap dan muncullah si..

BAKA-DOBE! Ternyata Sasuke palsu dia? "Jelaskan!" kataku dengan aura membunuh yang mengelilingiku. Ini sungguh tidak lucu! Aku tertipu oleh orang seperti dobe?

Aku jadi mengingat waktu masih di akademi, disaat dia menyamar menjadi diriku agar bisa mendapat ciuman pertama dari Chery-ku.

"Otanjoubi Omedeto! Kami sengaja mengerjaimu Sasuke-kun! Karena ini hari ulang tahunmu! Dan kalau soal penyamaran Naruto-kun yang bisa menyamar sampai chakramu, karena aku membuat obat dari ekstrak rambutmu, jadi itu semua bisa saja" kata Chery-ku panjang lebar. Aku yang sedari tadi kesal langsung berubah karena senyumannya. Sejujurnya aku tidak mendengar apa yang dibilang olehnya, terkadang seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa OOC karena seorang Chery.

"Jadi? Untuk hadiah dariku, aku. . ." katanya sambil merona. Perlahan namun pasti dia mendekatkan bibirnya padaku. Apakah ini artinya hadiah itu sebuah..

*BRAK* ciuman?  
"Hinata-chan!" apalagi ini? Kenapa bibirnya belum menempel dibibirku? Aku membuka mataku dan aku melihat bahwa Chery-ku itu telah berada disamping Hinata yang pingsan. Sial.

Dan sialnya Hinata pingsan tingkah Baka-dobe yang mendekatkan diri pada Hinata sambil bertanya "Kenapa mukamu merah?" dengan tampang yang tak punya salah ala dobe yang membuatku ingin mencabiknya menjadi makanan ular.

Untuk keberapa kalinya dia merusak momentku diberi 'hadiah' oleh Chery.

"Baiklah! Pesta dimulai!" kata Tenten diikuti teman lainnya datang.  
Kalau tadi hanya ada aku, Chery-ku, Baka-dobe dan pasangannya yang pingsan.

*POOFT* Tenten mengeluarkan jurusnya teleportasinya dan muncullah banyak perlengkapan ulang tahun. Seperti kue, meja, bangku dan semuanya ada disini. Bahkan balon, ayolah aku bukan anak balita.

"Rencanaku berjalan mulus ya?" kata Shikamaru dengan santainya.

"Hn" sial! Ternyata dia yang menyusun rencana.

"Baiklah, dimoment yang bahagia ini aku mau mengatakan sesuatu" sial! Kenapa kalimat itu keluar dari mulutku? Dan parahnya sekarang semua telah menatapku. Baiklah, daripada Chery-ku diambil orang, lebih baik aku melamarnya sekarang.

Setelah merevisi keadaan setelah perang dunia shinobi yang membuat Chery-ku dikenal banyak orang bahkan beberapa dari mereka berani untuk melamar langsung, maka aku harus bergerak cepat, agar Chery-ku tak diambila salah satu dari mereka. Setidaknya aku harus memberi kepastian akan perasaanku.

"Aku, Uchiha Sasuke dan Sakura Haruno resmi bertunangan!"

"Apa?" kata Lee yang baru datang dengan baju yang sama denganku? NANI! Ada lagi makhluk aneh?

"Aku Sasuke yang asli dan aku yang akan menikah dengan Sakura-chan!" protes makhluk hijau yang selalu dipenuhi oleh semangat masa muda itu.

"Dasar penggangu!" kataku sambil memukul Lee mengunakan kipas punya Tenten di Naruto SD (?)

.  
"Terimakasih Chery-ku atas kejutan hari ini. Dan panggilan Chery hanyalah kode untukku memanggilmu" bisikku tepat ditelinga Chery-ku. Setelah itu mukaku dan muka Chery-ku merona.  
"Ayo tiup lilin" katanya untuk menghilangkan kegugupan.

Sekarang tangan manisnya sedang membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun. Entah kenapa aku berpikir ini sperti anak kecil sekali. Tapi, kalau yang meminta dari Chery sih aku mau saja.

Seperti kataku pada di awal. Cinta itu buta.  
"Jadi apa permintaanmu? Doalah sebelum kau tiup lilin ini" kata Chery-ku sambil memegang kue.

Permintaan? Tidak muluk dan tidak susah.

AKU HANYA BERHARAP DISAAT AKU DAN CHERY-KU SEDANG MESRA (TERUTAMA MALAM PERTAMA) JANGAN ADA YANG MENGGANGU SEPERTI HARI INI. Ucapku dalam hati, setelah itu aku meniup lilin ulang tahunku.

. THE END

A/N : ini ff pertama saya, waktu itu ada event di salah satu grup tentang ultah sasu!

Jadi ini ff undh pernah di publish :v

Tolong koreksi jika banyak yang salah *ojigi*


End file.
